


Poll I

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Choose where you want the next chapter to happen: past, present or future.





	Poll I

Hi... I thought I'd give the readers the chance to choose where they'd like the next chapter to take place. So, leave a comment saying if you'd prefer past, present or future.

Edit to clarify:

 

*Past: it happens before Stiles wakes up from the coma (chapter 1)

*Present: it continues the timeline of chapter 50. If you remember in chapter 50, Stiles told Jackson that he wants to be a cop.

*Future: it happens at least a year (or later... there's no limit of years) after the baby is born.

 

If you say that you don't have a preference, at least choose one anyway because otherwise I can't count it and this poll won't work.

I'll count the votes at some point next week and that's what you'll read about.

~~As long as I don't edit this post saying that it's "closed", people can keep voting.~~

 

**EDIT (Mon 29.5.2017):**

The poll is now  **closed**. The last reader to participate has been Sam. I could post the most voted chapter right now but honestly, I don't feel motivated at all to do it because the last chapter barely got any feedback or even kudos, and I really hoped that people would love that one, especially since it's a stackson part... so yeah, it's very disappointing and sad, and I don't feel like sharing anything.


End file.
